I'm a Human/Looking At School/This Strange World
This is where I'm a human, looking at school and this strange world goes Thomas' Human Adventure. the other side, Thomas gains consciousness and looks around Percy: Uh, Thomas? Thomas: Huh? Percy! You're not suppose to– Percy? Are you a... Human? Percy: I... think so. But I guess you're a human as well. Thomas: WHAT?! looks at his hands and realizes his hands aren't metal Thomas: and then clamps his mouth shut Percy: Thomas, you've got to keep it together. Thomas: breathing sigh Percy, what... does the rest of me look like? Percy: Um, like you. Only not you. But you might want to look in the mirror. looks in the mirror and gasps, realizing he has muscles Thomas: Are those muscles? panics as he is about to scream again, Percy quickly covers his mouth Percy: Are you going to scream again? shakes his head for 'No' Percy: Where are we? look at their surroundings Thomas: I don't know. But I think this mirror serve as the gateway back to Cybertron. We need to find the Matrix ASAP and get back there. So, let's look in the castle first. Percy: Good idea. But look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore. Thomas: My wings? They're gone! Percy: Just don't worry! You'll get used to it. Thomas to his feet Thomas: Thanks, Percy. and Percy make their way to the steps clumsly. A guy walks by with his dog and waves at them. They walk to the doors Thomas: Whoa! Percy: Ok, let's go inside. step inside and look around Thomas: Wow, this is very nice. Percy: Can you believe this, Thomas? Other artifacts that he stole from Cybertron. get a glimpse of Thomas' new body in a window Thomas: So this is a human body? Great! the bell rings and hundreds of humans come pouring in. The two manage to get out into the corridoor where Thomas collaspses in front of a girl who looks exactly the E2 Tank Engine Thomas saw the day before Jenna: Whoa! Are you okay? Thomas: Yeah! I'm fine! Don't you worry! Percy: I don't think this is a castle. Thomas: Jenna helps him to his feet I get what you mean. Continue to Discover as he Sings This Strange World Thomas: I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can look at the classroom Thomas: They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes Skinny legs or tiny nose Everything confusing when it seems so new But I look a little close and it starts to feel familiar too What a strang new world (Strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (Strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world What a strange new world song ends as he hears a boy speaking to another one Thomas: Did you hear something? Percy: Maybe we can check it out. two peak around the corner and see a silver boy cornering a blue boy Thomas: Uh-oh! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes